Naruto-6378
by MarvelNaruto
Summary: At fifteen years old Naruto Uzumaki graduated from the ODST training camp on Mars and joined the fight against the Covenant. Just another soldier wanting to protect humanity until his first mission went to hell. Lost and unsure what to do next he takes the shadowy offer extended to him by ONI because according to them he's been in the program for years. He just didn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

 **May 1st, 2547**

 **Kenosha, Mars, Sol System**

Standing at attention in his dress uniform Corporal Naruto Uzumaki saluted alongside the rest of his battalion as a Colonel he hadn't seen on base before attached an SOEIV shaped pin to his uniform before moving to the next graduate.

Ramrod straight Naruto kept his salute in place as the Colonel kept moving farther away, awarding each of the 200 graduates in the 126th ODST battalion.

Keeping his eyes forward and a blank face Naruto let none of the excitement he felt inside show as it would have been unprofessional and even worse brought more attention to himself.

"FALL OUT!"

Turning on heel Naruto marched along with the other newly minted ODST's to the Pelican ship waiting to take them from the main HQ on the planet back to their respective training camps.

Boarding the dropship along with fourteen of the other thirty men who had lasted the entire year of training.

A minute later they landed, and everyone dismounted the Pelicans heading to their barracks. Entering Barracks one Naruto suppressed a shout of happiness at the three black boxes sitting on the closest three beds to the door.

"Don't block the door kid," Frost said shouldering him as he passed.

Glaring half-heartedly at the back of the massive man Naruto resisted cracking an old man joke like he had so many times before. That was their thing in Barrack one; Frost nicknamed for the silver hair, Dom short for Dominic and he himself had been dubbed baby face. Which hit way too close to home for Naruto considering he had lied on his application and was only fifteen. Thank God for good genes. Standing he was as tall as the other adults around him and living on a Marine base all his life kept him fit so that no one could mistake him for a teenager. The only crack in his plan to enlist and fight the Covies was the baby fat on his face that hadn't melted off in age yet.

"Ah, leave him alone Frost, today's the day baby!" Dom shouted fist pumping as he entered the barracks.

Equally excited as Dom Naruto made his way further into the room grinning when he saw the metal container at the foot of his bed. Opening the box he couldn't stop his grin from growing even wider at the contents inside.

Neatly laid out was his set of ODST Battle Armor. A Polarized helmet, mean looking shoulder guards and a large chest piece all devoid of scratches representing the lack of battle he had seen. _"Won't be that way for long."_ Naruto thought stripping out of his dress uniform.

"Whoa, Baby face what's the rush? You aren't gonna get your armor painted?" Dom asked closing his own box. "How lame."

Ignoring the jabs from the older man Naruto began attaching all the pieces to his suit as Dom and surprisingly the usually cold Frost left to get their armor customized.

Zipping up the black body suit Naruto worked from the bottom up piercing his armor together. Standard issue ODST armored boots that came all the way up to below his knees stopping where the knee and thigh protection started came first then the knee and thigh protection. After covering his lower half, the chest piece and forearm armor followed by the shoulder guards after making sure the UNSC MED REF patch on the left shoulder had the correct information.

Grabbing the last piece left Naruto made his way to the Barracks restroom before placing the titanium Helmet over his head. Staring at himself in the mirror Naruto ran his gloved hands over the UNSC symbol on his right breastplate. This was what he had been working for. To be the best of the best and help protect Humanity against the Covenant.

"Babyface, stop checking yourself out and put your armor back in the box," Dom called from the bathroom door. "Captain says we're being shipped out already and you can't wear the armor in the Cryo-chambers."

Cursing his excitement Naruto headed back into the main area of the barracks taking off his helmet and all of his armor except for the boots placing the pieces back inside his box. Looking over to Dom who was admiring his now yellow and black helmet Naruto asked. "Captain tell you where we were headed?"

"Yea, Covies were spotted too close for comfort in the Sigma Octanus System. We're heading there to keep them from taking Skopje in case they find it."

"Skopje? Isn't that the planet with the shipbuilding corporation?" Naruto questioned following Dom out of the barracks. "Brass must be desperate if they're sending in rookies to guard something so high profile."

"Don't think so hard, Orders are Orders. We just have to follow them. Besides we aren't Rookies, we're ODST. The best!"

* * *

 **July 3rd, 2547**

 **Orbit, Skopje, Sigma Octanus System**

"On your feet soldier!"

Scrambling to get his bearing Naruto bent over just fast enough to keep from vomiting all over his undersuit.

Jumping to his feet as the ground beneath him started to tilt his eyes adjusted as the last remnants of Cryo-Sleep faded from his system. Red lights flashed in his eyes and smoke filled half the room making breathing diffcult. The ship was under attack.

Snatching the M6 and two extra clips that were attached to the side of his chamber he followed suit as the other men and women around him ran from the Cryo-bay before splitting into their branches. Naruto led the charge in front of the rest of the ODST's on board.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed his hands grabbing at the closest thing to him, a half closed door as the ship got rocked by another explosion.

"Mayday! Mayday! Hull breach! I repeat the Hull is breached all hands abandon ship. AHH!"

Naruto stifled more curses as the screams of his fellow soldiers being sucked into the abyss of space sounded over the speakers.

Sprinting through the hallways, Naruto passed the SOEVIV pods continuing to the armory even as those around him scrambled to escape from the doomed floating fortress. _"Idiots."_ He thought. Didn't any of them realize even if they escaped the ship, they would be dropping into unknown, possibly hostile environments without any armor or weapons?

Reaching the armory, Naruto slipped on a standard issue Marine M52B body armor vest; the light weight armor wouldn't last long against the Covenant's plasma weapons, but it would protect him long enough on the surface until he had time to put his ODST armor on.

Tightening the protective plates in place, he grabbed an M6G combat pistol and an MA37 assault rifle from the gun locker. Stuffing extra mags and a grenade into the few pouches on the front of his vest he grabbed the case holding his ODST armor before fleeing the room as the ship began to shake violently sending him to the floor.

"Fuck!" Scrambling to his feet, Naruto rushed through the halls towards the launch bay head ducked as lights and pipes busted above him sending glass raining down to the ground.

Making it back the launch-bay Naruto dodged other Panicking crewmen who were seeking safe passage off of the ship. Pushing his way through the sea of people who were seeking passage of the ship he found the SOEIV with his name and Rank printed on the side. Grabbing one of the armored rucksacks he threw it out of the pod placing the case holding his armor in its place.

Climbing into the pod, Naruto pulled the manual launch lever above his head clutching onto the control sticks as the door closed with a loud hiss and the electronics inside came alive. Sucking in a deep breath, he braced himself for launch. He had done this dozens of times in training; this one was no different. Pushing down on the Yokes bringing the boosters above his head online, he steeled his nervous nerves as best as possible. It was either risk being shot down by the Covenant in a small pod or dying on the ship.

Now racing through space towards the fiery planet below him, Naruto cursed the Covenant. They had already begun glassing. Alien Bastards.

"Corporal Uzumaki, do you copy? Do you copy, Corporal?"

"Loud and clear Sir," Naruto answered immediately as the built-in communication pad flicked on presenting the face of an aged Hungarian man.

"You need to change course and land as close to Macedonia, the Capital city."

Nodding tightly Naruto agreed to the request when the man stepped away from the camera displaying the Insignia of a Lieutenant Colonel on his shoulder.  
"Copy that Sir."

"Keep radio silence until you reach the City, Corporal. The Covenant is already planet side. Once you get to Macedonia, rendezvous with the other squads of ODST stationed there."

Adjusting his course, Naruto didn't let the frown show on his face until after the communication video screen went black. He had caught a glimpse of the Covenant armada before he jumped ship. With the number of Carriers and wrecked UNSC ships, he saw the battle for Skopje was not going in the UNSC's favor. The Capital City should have been evacuated first, so why send him to an empty city?

"Deploy parachute!"

Shoving the borderline insubordinate thoughts to the back of his mind Naruto followed the electronic voice instructions deploying his parachute as the ground got ever closer.

Involuntarily his muscles clenched as the flaming pod slammed into the ground, the impact jarring his body slightly as the pod took the brunt of the force out of the horrific landing. Grabbing his rifle Naruto released the door on his pod, waiting a split second to allow it to hit the floor before hopping out and bringing his weapon to bear scanning the surrounding area. Lucky for him the area was clear of both Covenant and civilians as his SOEIV had busted straight through the roof of a family home in the middle of a suburban subdivision. Leaning his rifle against the side of his pod just inside an arm's length in case any Covies decided to show up.

"Better get geared up while I can." He muttered to no one yanking the box holding his armor from the half-buried pod. Unstrapping the marine vest and thigh holster he pieced his suit together as quick as possible sliding the helmet over his head lastly before picking up his M6G placing the pistol on his thigh letting go as the magnets clicked holding the sidearm in place. Tapping the side of his head just under his temple Naruto blinked as the HUD on his visor came alive displaying his ammo count, time of day and an unknown Waypoint two clicks away. _"_

 _Macedonia,"_ Naruto concluded turning to where the waypoint was telling him to go. He could see the tops of the skyscrapers peeking over the mountain separating the suburb from the Capital City. Stuffing the rest of the ammo mags and the grenades from the marine vest into their set places on his armor Naruto set off to the Capital city in the distance.

* * *

Ducking into an alley, Naruto hid behind an overturned dumpster as another patrol of Jackals and Grunts passed by meters away from him. Finger slowly across his rifle Naruto flicked the safety off keeping his sights aimed at the three Jackals and five grunts prowling the street. They ranked at the bottom of the food chain in the Covenant army, the Jackals a step above cannon fodder and the Unggoy were cannon fodder but even then they were more dangerous than most humans.

Watching silently as the patrol moved farther away Naruto kept his gun trained on the group until they disappeared from view. Night was beginning to fall over the city of Macedonia, and he had no doubt the "patrol" was really bait to see if there were any humans still in the city. Covie bastards had pulled the same tactics on Jericho VII and other lost planets in the war.

Entering the closest multi-storey building to him, Naruto climbed the stairs silently gun at the ready. The city was crawling with low-rank Covenant soldiers but soon like he had been taught in training the Brutes and then finally the Elites would come. A few Jackals he could take but a group of Brutes or Elites he would be hard pressed to stay alive against on his lonesome.

"...Co...Do...Ou-"

Tapping the side of his helmet as the comms came to life Naruto frowned trying to isolate the frequency. "This is Corporal Naruto Uzumaki, 126th ODST battalion. Does anyone copy? Over."

"Copy Corporal, this is ODST Captain Gage Yevgenny. All ODST's are to rendezvous at the shipbuilding corporation HQ building to help with the Evac."

"Roger that, Captain," Naruto confirmed looking out the window of the building he was in cursing as Phantoms appeared over the mountains flying towards the city. Lowering the volume on his comms Naruto made his way out of the building towards the waypoint on his HUD now finally knowing where he was going.

Heading further into the abandoned Capital City Naruto kept his eyes peeled for any movement keeping a slow pace until he could see the Shipbuilding HQ. Speeding up to a jog as the building came into view Naruto let a small smile grace his face underneath his helmet when names began popping up on the side of his HUD. Stopping at the front of the steps he saluted the ODST waiting there.  
"Captain Yevgenny."

"At ease Rookie," Yevgenny said, "You the reinforcements ONI said was coming?"

"Not sure Sir, the ship I came in on was ordered to be abandoned before orders were given," Naruto admitted. He hadn't had time to process the destruction of the ship or that his squad mates could have still been on it, and with the Covenant knocking on the doorstep of Macedonia his search would have to wait.  
"What are the orders? I know you said help with Evac, but of what? And how are we going to be helping?"

"Orders are to hold the line while ONI exec's clear out with what they need. The HQ and shipyards behind it are to remain Covenant free for as long as possible." Captain Yevgenny said. "Losings not an option here Corporal, the equipment and personnel inside are going to be relocated to Reach to continue building parts for the war effort. We need to make sure that happens."

Nodding curtly Naruto followed the Captain to where the other ODST troopers were waiting. He couldn't see the Captain's face since all ODST soldiers were under standing orders to keep their helmets on when ground side if the Covenant was also on the planet, but from the resigned tone hidden under Yevgenny's words, winning wasn't in the cards tonight. Tightening the grip on his rifle, he broke off from the Captain taking refuge behind a makeshift shield.

Sitting down he nodded to the other ODST's who were looking over at him. He wasn't usually the silent type but even if he wanted to strike up a conversation he doubted anyone was in the mood to talk. They all knew what was coming, the only thing to do now was wait.

* * *

 **This idea has been in my head for a little while and I hit a block with my other story so I started writing this one. By no means is my other story discontinued I just need to figure out where I want to go with it. As for the title of the story if you didn't get it check the numbers on a phone Dial pad.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review. I like knowing if you guys like my stories so please let me know!**

 **Until next chapter, Check out my other story Central City Dark Knight. It s a Naruto crossover with the Flash Tv Show on the CW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo. All characters belong to their respective creators.

* * *

 **July 24th, 2547**

 **New Alexandria, Reach, Epsilon Eridani System**

"Tell me about Skopje."

"You say it like I went on vacation. People died there!" His words coming out in a hiss of pain Naruto fixed a one-eyed glare on the man standing in front of his hospital bed. Or at least he assumed it was a hospital bed. _"Fuckin' ONI spooks."_ He thought privately as said Spook typed presumably what he had just said on a Datapad before asking again in the same tone.

"Tell me about Skopje."

Releasing a strained breath Naruto leaned back on his bed, his cast free arm coming up to rub the bandages covering the entirety of his face except for his left eye which was swollen a dark blue.  
"We were ordered to defend the ship building HQ against the Covenant until equipment and personnel could be evacuated. We kept them at bay for hours until eventually they overran us and killed everyone except for Captain Yevgenny and me."

"How did the two of you manage to survive when your fellow ODST's failed?"

"They did not fail! We held out long enough to get what was needed off the planet." Naruto spat out his eye burning with rage at the insinuation that his fellow soldiers had died for nothing.  
"How about before you start disrespecting the dead you go out there and fight the Covenant?"

"Tell me about Captain Yevgenny and the Spartan."

Snorting Naruto felt the rage from in his body seep away. The spook was trying to get him riled up on purpose to see how much he knew about their little Super Soldiers. How original.  
"The Spartan as he called himself, nice name, by the way, showed up when only myself and Yevgenny were left. He led us to this castle where Yevgenny was taken to the medics. I was informed after I woke up here that he wasn't as lucky as I was."

"Lucky?" The unnamed ONI agent raised a brow at the answer.  
"I wouldn't call being forced to live while the rest of your friends died being lucky."

Knowing the spook was attempting to get a rise out of him Naruto kept a straight face despite the overwhelming urge to throttle the agent. Not that it would do much good, ONI probably had a dozen other agents with flash cloned faces to look just like this guy.

Staring at the agent Naruto rolled his eyes at the average looking brown hair and eyes with a strong jaw. The guy was as nondescript as they came. Easily forgettable, just like a shadow organization like ONI would need to do their dirty work.

"You don't like me." the agent stated simply as Naruto nodded to the statement. "You should; we've met before. It's the reason you were recruited into the ODST's despite your age. Oh, don't look so surprised. I'm not here to arrest you or anything, quite the contrary I've been sent to re-recruit you into the Spartan program."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded, trying to sit up wincing as the pain in his ribs spiked. Damn Brutes lived up to their names; the beasts were brutal. Shoving the pain away he grimaced climbing off the bed. Pain could come later.  
"I never signed up to be one of your Spartans."

"You might not remember it, but you did. Children sometimes push down and suppress traumatizing events." Asshole as Naruto just dubbed him said slowly like he was talking to a child turned the pad in his hand to show Naruto the dossier on his recruitment. And it was all there, a picture of him at least a decade ago his blonde hair matted with a dead look on his face. Blood type, birthdate, that was as far as he got before the asshole turned the tablet back around.

It could have been him. If he hadn't paid so much attention to the picture of the younger him, he would have believed he actually had agreed to become a Spartan as a five-year-old.  
"That kid has violet eyes, mine as you can see, are blue. Now quit pussyfooting around and tell me what you really want."

Naruto pointed up to his bright blue eye which was narrowed in anger. It wasn't like he was against becoming a super soldier. The green armor-clad monster who had saved him and Yevgenny took on Dozens of Covenant forces by himself without showing the slightest bit of effort. But this cloak and dagger shit ONI was pulling to get him to think that he had agreed to be in a black-ops program when he was just a child was confusing the hell at of him. Why not just ask him to join now? Why force the idea that a child could be inducted into the military? That in-of-itself was against the law. It didn't make any sense.

"That's because of the augmentations done to your body. If you accept your reintroduction into the Spartan program, you will be checked out of this hospital and moved to a more secure location to be briefed. If you don't, the doctors here will do the best to make sure you survive." With that said the ONI agent set the tablet on Naruto's bed before leaving the room stopping at the door to give Naruto one last piece of advice.  
"I'd take it if I could, but unfortunately I do not meet the genetic requirements. Humanity is fighting a losing war Corporal we need all the help we can get. I'll be back in an hour to hear your answer."

Picking the tablet up as the door to his room closed shut Naruto sat on his bed staring at the picture of little him. Everything but the eyes looked the same, and if what the spook said was true his eyes changed color after he was augmented. But he didn't remember being augmented either. Sure he had always thought it was weird he could outperform older more experienced ODST's during training, but he chalked that up to growing up on a military base.

Scrolling down the through his profile he read through all the information ONI had on him, and it was all true. Except.

"What the fuck." He whispered staring at the picture of a red-haired woman holding her stomach standing next to a blonde man that he was the striking image of. Parents Deceased.

Those weren't his parents. His mom was blonde not a red head, and his dad had white hair not blonde. And after they died he lived with his grandfather who never mentioned him being adopted. Maybe it was another trick by ONI?

But he looked like the man in the picture more than he did either of his parents. Or adoptive parents. Could he have forgotten his birth parents by suppressing the memories like the spook said? _"Guess it doesn't matter."_ He thought reading further. His parents had been killed by the Covenant, and he had been found hiding in the basement.

Rising from his bed he limped slowly out of his room ignoring the protest from his aching body and a passing nurse. He had to find the Spook and tell him he accepted. The Covenant had taken his friends, possibly his biological family, and his adoptive family. Right now there were only two things he needed, answers about his family and revenge on the Covenant. If he could get even one of those by becoming a Spartan, then that's what he would do. He was done watching those split-lipped freaks take everything he loved away from him.

* * *

 **July 25th, 2547**

 **Sword Base, Reach, Epsilon Eridani System**

"Spartan-6378, welcome to training. Most Spartans bond together as others believe them to be more machine than human. This bond starts at a young age and is strengthened by the training I put them through. You will not have that luxury. Your fellow ODST's will look at you with disdain, and your fellow Spartans will not see you as one of them. You will be alone in your fight against the Covenant. Do you know what that means Spartan? It means you will need to be twice as good as all the others. You will watch your own back, and you will be your own cavalry. Do you understand Spartan?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Alone in one of the empty barracks at ONI's facility on Reach Naruto saluted his new training Officer. Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez. Keeping his salute firmly in place Naruto didn't move a muscle as Mendez kept staring at him. After his debrief at the hospital where he was told any questions he had would be answered after his training. He accepted ONI's offer and was told to come to Sword Base where he would meet his training officer. The same man who trained the Spartans II's. A strict by-the-book battle hardened veteran who had a total need for discipline. The spook's word's not his.

"Good, get some sleep Spartan. Training starts tomorrow, 0400." Mendez turned on heel and stalked out of the room.

Stripping out of his clothes, a simple white tee and blue hospital pants Naruto crawled into bed his thoughts beginning to blur as he pulled the covers over his head. Pictures of a red-haired woman invading his sleep as he drifted off.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter but I only have a vague idea on how the Spartans III's were trained so next chapter is going to be a time skip with Naruto already back in the field. If anyone follows Halo lore or read the books and knows how the Spartan III's were trained PM or leave a review and if I get enough information I'll fill it in with Flashbacks.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review with what you think!**


	3. Forerunner, The Reclaimer Pt 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

 **January 5th, 2549,**

 **UNSC Kronstadt, In Orbit**

"Can you believe this crap! We are ODST's; I should be taking the shot."

Standing away from the squad of Shock Troopers who would be accompanying him and a Spartan-II to assassinate a Covenant Prophet Naruto frowned behind the visor of his helmet. He had known that ODST's typically didn't get along with Spartans, hell when he was one even he didn't really like knowing some enhanced human was given the title of the best the UNSC had to offer. He didn't have a problem with the Spartans so much as the unfairness in being compared to someone who wasn't fully human anymore, or so he thought. Now having been through the augmentations and training process himself he knew Spartans were still human just enhanced to use the human body to its fullest capabilities.

"Or the Spartan-II's were." He thought shifting his gaze to the stoic mountain of armor next to him. Even enhanced as he was his predecessor had more than half a foot on him and in his Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor he was practically tiny in comparison.

"Freakin bullshit."

Brought from his thoughts by the mumbling complaints of O'Brien, the ODST who would be the backup shooter on their joint operation. Scowling at the sniper Naruto silently berated the man. Even when he disliked the Spartans, he didn't allow it to affect his professional view of the Super Soldiers. As long as they stayed out of his way and killed as many Covie bastards as they could everything was fine. But O'Brien complaining at a debriefing was entirely unprofessional and just showing the brass how much better the Spartans were than ODST's.

"Does seem like overkill sending us all, don't you think?" Naruto asked looking to his side locking visors with the Spartan-II in an attempt to start a conversation, sighing when the other Spartan walked away shutting him down. Watching the super soldier walk away gracefully despite being half a ton Naruto couldn't help but think that maybe Mendez was right. He had been on more than a few joint missions with ODST squads, ever since he had been pulled from the suicide missions given to Spartan-III's and on every mission, the underlying disgust he felt from his fellow soldiers confirmed what his trainer had said the first day they met. The ODST's wouldn't like him, and with how the first Spartan-II he tried to talk to just shut him down hard, Chief Mendez was probably right about them not liking him either. Considering the man had trained all of the Spartan-II's for years, he knew them better than anyone else. _"Doesn't matter, I joined to stop the Covenant not to make friends."_

 _..._

"All right men, line it up."

Standing at attention Naruto saluted the Captain of the _Kronstadt_ as he walked into the briefing room.

"This is SPARTAN Cal-141, who will be the ranking officer on this mission. I realize that is highly unusual, and you have strong feelings about Spartans. You will keep those feelings out of the mission and follow the plan.  
Satellite recon shows radar and magnetic signatures on Heian in the Ark Star Cluster. These signatures indicate a complex of buildings. It's a logistical base. The Prophet you are targeting is in control of this entire sector. Our mission is simple. We want this Prophet dead. We take out the Prophet; we will take out the Covenant chain of supply. If we achieve the goal of this mission, we will be able to buy ourselves months of tactical advantage. And we will do all of this with minimal risk to the UNSC. Other than to this group, of course. Cortez! Fill them in on the details.

"Alright, we'll be flying into the atmosphere with the Leonid-class meteor shower. Meteor showers of this nature are a regular occurrence on this planet, so that means entry and landing should go unnoticed. Calculations show that reaching the target will take a fourteen-hour fast march from our entry point. Once we reach the target, we will take out the prophet as soon as he steps off his ship. Cal-141 will take the shot with O'Brien as the backup shooter. Dutch and Checkman you are to gather all related data on the unidentified alien ruins." Sargent Cortez said sliding through the hologram showing a simulation of their mission.

"What do you mean, they're not identified?" O'Brien asked.

Naruto was curious as well. With the war against the Covenant, he hadn't actually given much thought to other alien life in space. Would they be against Humanity siding with the Covenant or would their alien foe gain another ally? Humanity was already outnumbered fighting off Seven Species to their one. Would another Alien race joining the Covenant tip the scales in the war farther than they already were?

"The architecture is not Covenant design and it sure as hell wasn't built by humans. They predate both sides. This site is of the utmost importance. We photograph everything." Cortez explained not easing Naruto's worries. If the alien race was older than both Humans and Covenant, they could be extinct or more advanced. It was a coin toss. No point dwelling on it, Cortez said they were alien ruins so unless the species left there home planet they were extinct.

"That will be all, Master Sergeant. You can join to your men now. We will be dropping in precisely five minutes. With this mission, there is no room for delay or error. Good luck, and godspeed."

Saluting the Officer Naruto fell in step behind Cal-141, the squad of ODST trailing behind them on the way to the launch bay. Boot steps sounded on the floor as the mixed squad made their way through the ship, other Soldiers and crew waving to the ODST's but ignoring or shooting frightened glances at him and Cal.

...

Arriving at the Bay Naruto climbed into the pod with his name on the side settling in as the door closed and the metal container jolted signally they had been dropped from the ship. Activating the booster he and the rest of the team entered the atmosphere hidden, their SOEIV's hidden from sight in the meteor shower.

"Checkman you're going off course, correct your course."

"Worry 'bout yourself Spartan, I'm fi-!"

"Shit! O'Brien, can you see Checkman?"

Looking out of his pod Naruto saw Checkman's pod slam into two more meteors causing the ODST of fall further off course and finally burning up in the atmosphere when he entered the wrong way. "Checkman's gone, Sargent," Naruto reported lowering his Com's volumes as O'Brien cursed loudly at the loss of his friend. "We need to-"

Cut off as another meteor crashed into his pod Naruto pulled at the controls trying to keep the metal container straight as he was blown off the designated course.

"Sergeant! You alright!"

"I'm fine Dutch, but it's too dangerous to try and get back to you guys, We'll have to meet up planetside."

"Copy that Sarge."

...

(Minutes later, Unknown Planet)

Blowing off his hatch Naruto stepped out of the damaged SOEIV MA5 raised searching the area for hostiles. "Well, this seems like deja-vu." He muttered remembering how this mission resembled his first. Separated from his team and behind enemy lines.

Holding the assault rifle with one hand, he tapped the side of his helmet. "Cortez, you copy?...Cal? Does anyone read?"

After a minute of only static Naruto closed the line of communication, grabbing the gear that would be most useful out of his pod. If his beacon was correct he was twenty miles from the sniper nest, Cal would shoot from. He needed to travel light and fast if he was going to rendezvous with the rest of the Squad before he got left behind.

Strapping two M6G's to his thighs and extra mags to his chest, he pushed his pod into the river he landed next to so no Covenant patrols would find it and alert the Prophet to their presence on the planet before leaving the crash site.

...

Zooming in with his visor Naruto spotted three Ultra Elites and a Zealot coming out of what looked like a temple it was hard to tell with all the Flora growing around it. "Now what could they be doing way out here when a Prophet is arriving?" Silently moving closer Naruto hid behind a pile of ruins crouching low so he wouldn't be seen.

"It is just as the Prophet said brothers, the god's have walked this land. And this temple is their holy ground."

Listening to the Zealot continue to spit more religious mumbo jumbo about gods, and a Great journey Naruto debated whether or not to investigate the Temple. It wasn't in his mission parameters, but whatever was inside could be useful to the UNSC if the Covenant deemed it important enough to send a Prophet to the planet.  
"I won't take long." Clicking off the zoom in his visor Naruto waited until the Zealot went back inside the temple to make his move.

Vaulting over the rubble he was hidden behind Naruto drew the Combat Knife hidden under his shoulder armor and the pistol on his left thigh. Crossing the meters between him and the Elites in seconds slicing the first Elites throat and putting a full clip into the seconds head sending purple blood splattering across his armor before any of the aliens could react. Slamming the now empty Magnum against the thirds head he grabbed its energy Sword igniting the Plasma weapon while it was still holstered cutting the leg off the disoriented Elite.

"How dare you step foot on Holy ground!" Holding its severed leg, the Elite Ultra stared up at Naruto from its kneel hatred in its eyes.

"Dying by your own sword is dishonorable is it not?" Naruto asked stabbing the stolen Plasma Sword into the downed Elites gut.  
"I'm going to keep this blade. So die knowing it will be used to cut down your brothers." Twisting the blade, Naruto ended the Elites life as superheated plasma cut clean through the aliens heart.

Yanking the sword free Naruto unclipped the magnum on his thigh replacing the human weapon with his new alien sword, he hated the Covenant as much as the next guy but having a Sword capable of cutting clean through the Elites shields would be useful.

Drawing the MA5 from his back Naruto moved to the temple keeping his rifle trained on the entrance to the ancient building.

"What in the hell?" Inside the temple everything was shiny. Light gray almost white metal floors and walls with blue lines intersecting led in a straight line to a hard light bridge connecting the temple to a suspended metal Island where the Zealot was kneeling.

"Spartan...Do you...copy." the comms crackled to life. "You are way off course, and you're tracking beacons shows you aren't moving. Report."

"Sir, I'm sending live video from my visor cam to you," Naruto said slowly turning his head letting the Officers back on the _Kronstadt_ get a good view of the alien architecture. "I heard a Zealot say this was the reason the Prophet is on the planet. Does it mean anything?"

"Eliminate all hostiles in the area Spartan. Don't do anything that would harm the temple; it is of the utmost importance."

"Sir?" Naruto questioned. He knew the female voice was Dr. Catherine Halsey, but despite her achievements for humanity, mainly the creation of the Spartans she was still a civilian and wasn't authorized to give orders.

"You heard the lady Chief."

"Roger." Setting his rifle down Naruto drew his combat knife once more, holding the blade in a reverse grip. Not using his guns would drastically lower the chances of the temple being harmed by him but there was still the Zealot's Covenant weapons to worry about. Plasma shots from Covenant Energy rifles would do more damage to the ruins than the UNSC bullets. _"The Doctor couldn't make it easy."_

"Hey! Split-lip!" Naruto yelled stepping out into the open, his mind running through the risk of his quick thought plan. During the short year, he had spent in training on Reach the Covenant had been the main topic. Their customs, technology and history, everything the UNSC had on their enemies. What Naruto was hoping was that the Zealot would accept his challenge to an honorable duel that would be fought with only Energy Sword as their weapon against each other.

Igniting his stolen Plasma sword, Naruto shifted into a crude swordsman stance. It was a calculated risk fighting Sword to Sword with an Elite and even more so if the alien decided a 'Human Heretic' wasn't worthy, but Naruto was counting on the anger of him wielding a stolen Energy Sword to keep the Zealot from just firing at him and possibly harming the ruins.

And it paid off.

Freezing for a split second at the sound of humans voice the eight-foot tall warrior spun igniting his energy sword, the four mandibles making up its mouth flaring in anger. "Human filth! How dare you step on Holy ground!"

"That's what the guy outside said. He died." Naruto said waving the Energy sword in his hand to prove his point.

"I will cleanse this world of your wretched filth." The Zealot growled charging Naruto igniting a second Energy Sword.

...

 **(UNSC Kronstadt, In Orbit)**

"We are in position Captain."

"Good, once we get confirmation of mission success I want you to hit that encampment with everything we've got."

Standing on the bridge of the Diligence-class destroyer Doctor Catherine Halsey backed by her two Spartan bodyguards frowned at the Captain's orders. The Temples in and around the Covenant camp could have Forerunner technology in them and destroying it would deny them the opportunity to research the remains. Of course, without the surprise Orbital bombardment, a long and lengthy ground-battle would take place where the ruins could be destroyed anyway.

Right now there was a confirmed available Forerunner structure to study. Only on Reach had she been able to study undisturbed Forerunner technology, this was a chance to extend her research despite the high price of possibly losing more of the ancient technology. _"That is if the Sergeant completes his mission."_

"I'm sure he can handle it, Doctor. He's a Spartan after all."

"Yes, a _'Spartan'_."

If any of the officers caught the Doctors slight sarcastic undertone, no one said anything to her. It was well known to anyone who saw or heard Halsey speak of the next generation of Spartans that she disliked them.

"I'm sure you'll like the Sergeant ma'am. He's not like the other Spartans I've met."

"That's because he is not one Captain. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my equipment."

Or at the very least thought them inferior to her Spartan-II's.

...

(Hours Later, Forerunner Temple)

"What is this Sergeant? You were not authorized to touch any of the technology here."

"Well Doctor I did my best, but next time I'll let you deal with the angry alien trying to slice you in half." Crossing his arms, Naruto huffed in annoyance when Halsey ignored him choosing to stay focused on the hard light orb floating in the air. "You're doing it wrong."

That got the Doctor's attention. Turning to send an Icy glare at the Spartan-III, Halsey crossed her arms mimicking Naruto's pose yet somehow making herself look bigger than the fully armored soldier. "Do tell _Spartan_?"

"You're using your fingers. Place your hand on the orb like you would on a security pad. The map will pop up afterward." Naruto said stepping forward placing a gloved hand on the ball of light. As soon as his palm touched down, light exploded around the room casting an eerie blue hue to the world for Halsey and Naruto just as it had earlier when he accidentally hit the thing while fighting the now dead Zealot laying in the corner.  
"It's an Interstellar map if you're wondering."

"And how do you know that?"

"I had hours to study the thing before you showed up Doc, it wasn't hard to piece together that it was a map. The question that remains is where does the map lead?"

Catherine wouldn't say it out loud, but she was surprised by the Sergeants demeanor. He was unlike the other Spartan-III's she had the displeasure of meeting since ONI started the bastardized project. Angry and hateful war orphans used as expendable Soldiers to buy Humanity time against the Covenant. Professional on the outside but she could see the anger inside of them and add enhanced strength and weapons to the mix it was a disaster waiting to happen. _"Except none of them lived long enough for that rage to be unleashed on humanity."_

"You aren't like the rest of your kind," Halsey stated truthfully. You don't act like a Spartan-III. Why is that?"

"Spartans are people Doctor whether you like it or not, and just like all people are different, so are Spartans," Naruto answered calmly. He knew not everyone saw the Spartans as humans, most believing the Super Soldiers were cyborgs who didn't have emotions. "My turn Doc, why don't you like us Spartan-III's? I know from experience that some of us can be a little intense, but you seem to dislike us as a whole, not individually."

"Very perceptive of you Sergeant. The reason for my dislike is that I started the Spartan Program to help Humanity. I gave the UNSC the best Soldiers they had, and they took my success and made suicide squads out of broken children."Now if we are done playing twenty questions I would like to start on deciphering where it is that this map leads to and why." Halsey answered hotly still angered at ONI's disregard for human life. She had made a lot morally questionable choice to make her Spartans, but if she hadn't done it, ONI would have gotten someone else who was underqualified and then maybe none of her Spartans would have survived the enhancement procedures.

Naruto nodded satisfied with the Doctors answer. She didn't know it, but he knew the origins of the spartan-II's, of how she and others kidnapped children and made them into living weapons. The only difference between her and ONI's Beta-5 Division was that the Doctor at least cared about her Spartans somewhat. Of course, most of the Spartan-III's didn't care if they died as long as they could take some of the Covenant with on the way. _"One of the many_ _advantages of using vengeful Orphans as soldiers."_

Pushing those negative thoughts away Naruto circled the Forerunner map stopping when he found Planet Reach and Harvest were marked with a weird symbol.  
"There is Forerunner Technology on Planet Reach isn't there?" He asked turning to see two Spartan-II's pointing their guns at his face.

"Do not move Sergeant," Halsey ordered as her Spartan bodyguards moved to stand in front of her.

"Whoa Doc, I thought we were starting to bond." Naruto joked sarcastically trying to buy time to form a plan. He could've taken one Spartan-II if he was lucky but two-on-one he didn't stand a chance against his predecessor's. "Why don't we talk about it?"

"They are not aiming at you Reclaimer; rather they are aiming at me."

Freezing at the voice behind him Naruto kept silent and unmoving as a round metallic sphere with a single glowing blue eye floated in front of him. "Welcome Reclaimer. I am Ancilla-027, how may I be of assistance?"

"What are you?" the question came from Naruto who hadn't moved from his spot. "What is this place?"

"I told you, I am Ancilla-027. And we are at an exploration site of my creators," Ancilla-027 answered in a pleasant tone.

"The Forerunners? You are a Forerunner A.I?"

"That is correct Reclaimer."

"Sergeant we can finish questions back on the ship. I don't want to take any chances staying on the planet with the only living source of information about Forerunners we have." Halsey interrupted before Naruto could ask the A.I another question. This Ancilla could be the breakthrough she had been waiting for to learn how to use more of the dormant technology under CASTLEBASE. "We need to get the A.I. back to Reach."

"Information? About my creators?" Ancilla-027 flew from Naruto to Halsey floating feet from her as the Spartans stepped forward rifles still raised. "I will assist the Reclaimers in any way I can."

Raising his MA5 Naruto took point as the group of five left the Forerunner site heading to the Pelican dropship waiting outside that would take them back to the Kronstadt. Listening to Aincilla-027 start a conversation with Halsey about the local Fauna of the Planet they were on Naruto couldn't help but lose a little of the hope he had when he found the temple. The A.I. said this was an exploration site, meaning that there most likely wasn't any Forerunner weapons that would help against the Covenant. Hopefully, though there was something here that could help Humanity in its war for survival.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and leave a Review!**


	4. The Reclaimer PT 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Halo

* * *

"This is not a good idea doc."

Seated across from Doctor Halsey Naruto glared at the scientist his helmet's visor covering the deep frown marring his face. "Orders were to head back to the ship with Ancilla-027, not go to another Forerunner site."

"Eta thirty seconds Doctor." The pilot's voice came over the comms.

"We are already here sergeant, no point turning back now," Halsey said staring back at the Spartan-III.

Nodding in resignation, Naruto turned his head to look at the Forerunner A.I floating next to him. The Doctor had a habit of not blinking while she was speaking at with the two members of Green teams blank visors also staring at him Naruto was comfortable saying he was a disturbed by the trio. It was like they weren't even people.

The Spartan-II's never showed emotion, or if they did he couldn't see because of the visors, and that worked to their advantage, psychological warfare and all that. Halsey was the more frightening one of the group to him.

Peering at the doctor out of the corner of his eye he could see she was dwarfed by the metal behemoths seated on either side of her yet that blank stare looking back at him like she knew he was looking at her was creepy as hell.

"Ancilla, do you know what's at the outpost we are heading to? Naruto asked drawing the attention of the Doctor away from him and towards the Forerunner A.I. "We aren't wasting our time going there are we?"

"Even if there is nothing we can take with us, studying a Forerunner site will not be a waste of time, Sergeant." Doctor Halsey answered stonily. She was getting rather tired of the Sergeants lack of respect for her orders. She had her reasons for this excursion. "This may be the only chance I have to study the technology on this planet. The Covenant forces on world have been getting increasingly more active since the ODST team you were supposed to be with completed their mission. Soon reinforcements will show up, and we don't have the firepower to hold the planet against a fleet of Covenant warships."

"You just proved my point Doctor. The Covenant forces on this planet are already pissed that we killed one of their Prophets. Why kick the hornet's nest?"

Halsey's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think a Spartan would be a coward. Then again you weren't one of mine, just a cheap knock off the brass tried to make. Besides, I thought all you Spartan-III's had grudge matches against the Covenant? You're telling me you don't hate them as much as the rest of your fellow threes."

"I hate the Covenant as much as the next guy," Naruto admitted freely. He had never hated anyone until learning the alien bastards had killed every family he had. "But that is my score to settle. Involving the pilots or other UNSC personnel in suicide missions just to get back at the split lips is where I draw the line."

"Everyone member of the UNSC knew exactly what they were signing up for when they joined to defend humanity. The people in orbit above us know this, and the pilots up front know also. It is very admirable you do not want to sacrifice their lives, but sometimes it is necessary."

As if it was punctuating Halsey's words the Pelican shook as it landed on the ground causing Naruto to grip the seats beside him to stay steady.

Unhooking her harness, Doctor Halsey stood up green team following suit, flanking her as the trio moved to the back of the dropship. "You're staying on the ship sergeant. Protect the artifact."

Naruto sat back down watching as the Doctor and her bodyguards left. _"Pft...Bitch."_

"Hey Ani, how many other Forerunner outposts are there?"

"On this planet, there are only two outposts," Anicilla-027 answered floating forward, so it was in front of Naruto. "In the galaxy, there could be thousands. I was put to sleep to stave of rampancy as protocol dictates and when I 'woke up" per say my creators had vanished."

"So you do not know where any other planets with Forerunner bases on them are." Naruto had hoped the A.I would have been able to give him at least one more chance to find Forerunner technology. If Halsey didn't find anything in at this outpost, the UNSC was going to be stuck fighting an uphill battle the rest of the war. "Dammit."

"Not true I know where many more of my creator's planets are located. But only those I was awake to receive the coordinates for. Any planets inhabited during my resting period I do not have knowledge of. Oh, we seem to have visitors." Ancilla-027 said has its light blinked from blue to orange rapidly. "They will be arriving now."

"What!" Jumping from his seat Naruto grabbed his rifle heading for the exit yelling back to the pilots. "Get down we have incoming!"

The Pilots at the front of the ship never had a chance to escape as milliseconds after Naruto shouted, pink crystals moving faster than the human eye could see shattered the windshield and the visors on their helmets before coming to a stop embedded inches into their brains.

Shoulder braced against the side of the Pelican assault rifle loaded and ready Naruto peeked his head out of cover. Four Jackals, ten Grunts, and a single Elite minor. "A scouting party."

Lining up his rifle sights on the Elites head squeezed the trigger sending red hot lead piercing through the alien's armor and head splattering the grunts around it with purple blood. Turning his weapon on the Jackals Naruto opened fire again watching as his bullets smashed into the bird-like aliens faces tearing chunks of skin and bone their beaks away before ducking back into cover as a hail of pink crystal rained down at him.

"Sergeant, the pilots?"

Naruto didn't even bother to turn around to answer the Doctor. He didn't know the two pilots that had been killed just minutes ago, but he had warned Doctor Halsey of the risks of coming here and now two men were dead.  
"Did you find anything useful?" He asked popping out of cover taking down two more of the Grunts as Green team bathed in golden light as plasma shots bounced off their Mjolnir armor killed the rest in a matter of seconds.

"Sergeant, Get on board we have Phantoms incoming," Green-one said over the comms.

Looking up Naruto scowled at the three purple alien ships closing in on their position. This was exactly why civilians no matter who they were shouldn't be giving orders.

"Such fascinating creatures."

"Ani, get back on the pelican we're leaving," Naruto called dropping his assault rifle as he boarded the dropship. Grabbing one of the Rocket Launchers stored above the seats. "Guess this didn't turn out quite like you planned huh Doc."

"Green-two get us in the air. Sergeant, protect the artifact."

Slamming the casing closed on his launcher after loading it with rockets Naruto eyes narrowed as Doctor Halsey kept giving orders. He was going to have to talk to command about why they were letting her take charge during missions. The way she was moving and speaking and how the Spartan-II's followed her words to the letter, no way was this the first time she had taken charge.

The Pelicans engines roared to life as Green- two took the controls lifting them into the air before the engines gave a nasty splutter.

Reacting as fast as only a Spartan could Naruto grabbed Doctor Halsey pushing her roughly into one of the seats and pulling down the safety harness as the dropship plummeted back to the Earth.

As he braced himself against the wall, Green-one doing the same on the other side of the aircraft, Naruto closed his eyes preparing for impact. If they survived this the Doctor and whatever idiot put her in any position of power was going to get an earful from him.

"Oh, chances of survival are very low Reclaimers. Escape would be preferable."

"Yea, I know Ani. I know." Naruto had never envied aliens before in his life. But he was really wishing he had the ability to fly like the Forerunner A.I right about now.

 _"This is going to hurt."_

* * *

 **That's part two of the Reclaimer saga done! Next chapter will be PT.3. Naruto and crew dealing with certain circumstances that will have him and Doctor Halsey butting heads even more.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**


	5. The Reclaimer PT 3

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

XxX

 _"I told her this was a stupid idea."_

Gritting his teeth Naruto ducked behind the tail of the crashed Pelican as super-heated plasma bolts flew by his head. Behind him, Doctor Halsey was crouched on the ground ANI hovering next to her and on the other side of her at the front of the crash, the Spartan-II's were returning fire on the Covenant Forces.

"Sargent Longswords are two minutes out."

"Copy that, Captain." Naruto put a jackal in his crosshair and then put it on the ground with four rounds to its beak. "Green team, you get that?"

Halsey shot Naruto a nasty look. "Their Comms are working, so yes Sargent they received the message."

"Just making sure." Naruto fired again taking down an Elite minor that had moved too far out cover.

Checking his ammo count he grimaced underneath his helmet. Twenty-two bullets left. Not even enough to burn through the shields of anything higher than a Major. Focusing on the Jackals he left the Elites to Green Team who picked up his change in targets and focused solely on the Elites.

With thirty seconds left on the clock until their back up arrived Naruto's rifled went empty and he switched to his pistol. It wasn't as effective as his rifle but in his hands, he still put down a dozen more Covenant soldiers before the two GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor arrived on scene screaming overhead dropping death itself on the reaming Covenant forces.

Naruto ducked back behind the downed Pelican as 120mm shells fired from a ventral gun strafed the Covenant ground forces wiping them from existence in a hail of fire and kicked up dust.

"Green-Team, get the doctor to the LZ," Naruto ordered as another Pelican dropship lowered to the ground accompanied by two gunships.

"Don't presume to order my Spartans Sargent." Halsey snapped but Naruto just rolled his eyes behind his visor.

He might have taken her words to heart if she wasn't letting the Spartans do as he ordered. But probably not.

Once Haley and Green-team were on the Pelican he started to back away from the cover that had kept him alive the past ten minutes. He moved quickly for someone walking backward and kept his pistol aimed at the tree line where the Covenant forces had been hiding before the Longswords bombardment. Lucky for him it seemed their reinforcements had either killed them all or given them enough reason to back off.

When he was inside the ship and it began its ascent back to space he took a seat across from Halsey and Green-team same as he had on their first attempt at leaving the alien planet.

"Well, this was fun."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Sargent," Halsey said looking up from her data pad to stare into Naruto's visor.

If he was a lesser man Naruto would have faltered under the intense stare but he wasn't a lesser man so he shrugged his shoulders. "Did you at least find anything useful?"

"I didn't exactly have time to go over everything we recovered, Sargent."

"If it doesn't pan out, let me know." Naruto removed his helmet and set it down beside him. "I'd volunteer to lead the landing party at the next site."

Halsey's head shot up from her work and to her credit she only paused momentarily on the scars adorning the Spartan-III's face before speaking. "Next site? We have no Guarantee that there is anything useful at any of the areas marked on the Forerunner map. HIGHCOMM won't authorize blind jumps around the galaxy in the middle of a war without proper incentive."

The doctor shook her head going back to the work she was doing on her data pad. Her Spartans would have known that and not bothered asking.

"I understand that doctor," Naruto started tightly, annoyed by the dismissal. "But we have ANI here who has information on all Forerunner sites that were active before her hibernation. Put her in front of a map-"

"And we might have a chance of convincing HIGHCOMM." Halsey closed her data pad down and set it in her lap. "You think the risk is worth the reward, Sargent? We would be taking a ship or ships from the fight against the Covenant and there is no guarantee even with the A.I's help that we will find anything."

Naruto didn't answer right away thinking over his answer. He could see the appraising glint in the doctor's eyes waiting to see how he would answer.

"I believe that unless something changes soon, we're going to lose this war."

"Really?" Halsey's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't heard someone come out and say what everyone up top already knew. It was slightly shocking to hear a foot soldier confirm when even HIGHCOMM were firm in their stance that Humanity to could survive the war.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "The Covenant have multiple species fighting on their side while we are only one. We've been outnumbered from the get-go. We're also outgunned but I think that is obvious. Humanity has survived the war so far but you win by fighting not surviving and for the past decades that is all we've been doing. Surviving."

"Has it occurred to you that there is more than winning and losing?" Halsey asked trying to gauge what Naruto was saying. Was he not satisfied with surviving and would only rest when the Covenant had been crushed underneath the heel of humanity? To avenge all those that were lost. Or was he more than another of Anderson's attack dogs ready to throw away his life?

"Not against the Covenant, Doctor. They are fanatics fighting for their religion because humanity is an affront to their gods. They aren't going to stop." Naruto held up three fingers. "The way I see it we have three options.

"One we could lose which as the war is going now is the most likely."

"Two we could win. Not out of the picture but highly unlikely unless something changes and soon."

"And three?" Halsey asked quite curious to hear the answer.

Naruto lowered his index finger and his hand made a fist. "Three, we find a way to stop the fighting. It's not going to be reasoning so the only way left is by force. Either kidnap high-ranking members of the Covenant and hold them hostage which is just as unlikely as winning the war since we have no idea where the Covenant home world is or do what the allies did hundreds of years ago during the Second World War Create a weapon so devastating the enemy is too afraid of the consequences to keep fighting. But, I don't see that happening either."

"Neither do I." Halsey agreed which was a first.

"Doctor, ETA to the Kronstadt is thirty seconds." the co-pilot called back to them from the cockpit ending their conversation. "Captain wants you on the bridge when we touch down, Ma'am."

Naruto grabbed his helmet and slid it on standing from his chair. "Well, Doctor this is where we part ways. I'd say it was a pleasure working with you...but it was pretty much a shit show, so I won't."

Halsey stood up as well when the Pelican shook and the bay door began to lower. "You aren't going to the bridge?"

"Captain asked for you. Besides I need to find out of the rest of my team made it off world. And take ANI to the research level. If you want to talk to her about the other Forerunner sights you can find us or her down there."

* * *

XxX

( **UNSC Kronstadt,** **January 20th, 2549)**

"Lieutenant, sir. Doctor Halsey request that you report to her lab."

Climbing out of his cry-pod Naruto stared down at the crewmen who had _'woke'_ him up. "Lead the way, Petty Officer."

"Yes, sir." The Petty Officer salted and turned on heel marching down the corridor.

Naruto followed after the officer his footsteps echoing in the ship thanks to his armor. As the duo walked through the ship the other crew members cleared the way as fully armored Spartan walked through the halls.

Even in SPI armor and not the standard Mjolnir armor the Spartan-II's wore that stood out everyone had heard from the ODST's that two Spartans hadn't been able to assassinate a Prophet and the Hell jumpers had to step in.

No one could see it because of his visor but Naruto saw the side glances he got as he passed and the smirks from all those carrying the flaming skull insignia of the ODST's.

Naruto didn't mind the looks though. Cal had been injured but she was set to make a full recovery and the ODST team with her had been running interference with the other jumpers. Apparently, something had happened during the mission that changed their views of super soldiers.

The journey to Halsey lab took a good ten minutes and two lift rides before he and his escort made it to the heavily guarded room.

The Petty officer saluted again and took off glancing warily at two members of Green-team who stood on each side of Halsey door like statutes.

Naruto nodded to them and stepped through the door as it slid open.

As he crossed the threshold he was immediately on guard as Halsey look up from her work table that was filled with a bunch of metal parts and smiled at him.

Not a smirk or a mocking grin. But a genuine smile.

 _"She wants something."_

"Do you know what this is, Lieutenant? Congratulations on the promotion." Halsey added on as an afterthought while she circled the holo-map displayed in her lab. She and the Forerunner A.I had been working non-stop for days to single out the Forerunner worlds or outposts _ANI_ as the _Lieutenant had dubbed_ her knew about.

"It's the map from the Forerunner temple." Naruto frowned. "But it looks different, there aren't as many locations displayed on this one."

Halsey nodded gracing the Spartan-III with a rare smile. "That's right. With the Ancilla's help, we now have a map of dozen of Forerunner sites where technology that could turn the tide in the war is waiting for us. And you are going to retrieve it, Lieutenant."

"Me?"

"Yes," Halsey pointed to a blinking white light in the sea of blue around them. "One hundred a five light years from the Planet Arcadia is an outpost the Forerunner A.I says her creators used as what we call a resupply station. Inside that station is everything a Forerunner military ship would need to continue what the A.I said are patrolled."

"Weapons?" Naruto asked deciding not comment on the Doctor calling ANI a she and not it like she had done when they first found the ancient A.I.

Halsey rolled her eyes at the typical soldier response. "Yes, and more. After a stop at Reach to get you outfitted and on a research ship it will be a month's journey to the outpost."

"You aren't coming?" Naruto didn't miss that Halsey hadn't mentioned herself being on that ship. Using _you_ instead of us.

"No, I still have work to do on Reach. Other Capable scientists will be going and you will be escorting them." Halsey kept her face carefully blank as she spoke. Her work on Reach was ground breaking and she wouldn't leave it but missing the chance to work with more Forerunner technology that might be different than what was under Reach didn't sit well with her.

"I've already cleared it with HIGHCOMM, the missions a go and due to my nomination of you as a guard you will be in charge."

"Mmhm." Naruto sighed. "What do you wanted from me, Doctor?"

Halsey went back to her work on the pad in her hand. "What makes you think I want something?"

"We haven't gotten along since we met. Not once except for maybe the Pelican ride back to the ship." Naruto pointed at the blinking light of the Forerunner outpost. "Now you want me to lead a mission to collect ancient technology? You want something from me."

"You are correct, Lieutenant. Along with the other scientist, another lap is being set up with cameras and a dumb A.I that will act as my hands. I need someone who can move the pieces of technology for me since I can't be there in person."

"So, you want me to act as your assistant so that you can study the Forerunner weapons from a hundred light years away?" Naruto nodded when Halsey looked up at him.

He knew from the moment he walked in and she smiled the doctor was trying to manipulate him. It was a little annoying that she didn't just come right out and ask but he didn't mind enough not to help.

"I will do it."

"You will?" Halsey looked surprised he had said yes and Naruto frowned underneath his helmet. "You said yourself that we didn't get along."

"I did. But if we can somehow adapt Forerunner weaponry to our guns that could help us against the Covenant." Naruto said and Halsey nodded in agreement.

Even at the beginning of the war, it was clear human weaponry carried by ground soldiers did not match Covenant defenses. Elite Major and up could charge through any squad with less than five guns and cut them down before their shields fell.

"Then I thank you, Lieutenant, for your help." Halsey motioned with her head to the door and Naruto took his leave smirking at the change in demeanor.

 _"Maybe I should have waited until we reached Reach before agreeing."_ It would have been easier to deal with a nice doctor even if he knew it was all an act.

Stepping out of the doctor's lab Naruto headed back to the cryo-bay. Even if Reach was only a few days away protocol about Spartans staying on ice was clear.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone but I'm back now and I Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Let me know what you think so far with a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Scientific Expedition to change the war!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Halo

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(Planet Reach, February 6th, 2549)**

"Doctor, you shouldn't have," Naruto said as he stood stock still arms and legs spread inside Castle Base's secondary armory.

Around him, automated mechanical arms moved swiftly as they were supposed to outfitting in him the famed Mjolnir armor the Spartan-II's wore into battle and from what he had seen out of battle as well. Or at least the few he had served with had.

"There a reason I'm getting a gift with such a high price tag," Naruto asked as his helmet the final piece of the puzzle came down over his head hiding his scarred face behind the orange visor.

"Do you always talk this much?" Halsey answered sliding a finger across the data pad that never seemed to leave her hands.

Naruto stepped down from the platform he was standing on as the electronic servants moved away from him following whatever silent order the Doctor had just given. "Only when I'm off duty. And only to people who I know."

"We need to run a few tests," Halsey said moving so she stood directly in front of Naruto. "Look up. And we don't know each other."

Looking up Naruto smiled underneath his helmet. "We're going to be penpals, Doc. You're going to have to get used to me talking, I'm just easing you into it."

Halsey ignored him. "Look down."

Naruto followed the order and slowly lowered his head so he was looking at the doctor's shoes instead of the light fixture on the ceiling.

After that, a dozen more tests followed with him moving his arms and legs in certain ways to make sure he had a full range of movement in his armor. "Is all this really necessary, Doc?"

"Yes, Lieutenant it is necessary." Doctor Halsey stared into his visor with unnerving blue eyes. "The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor is currently the most advanced piece of tactical military hardware in human hands. Each suit alone costs as much as a small starship. I won't have you running around like a fool in it and wasting resources. HIGHCOMM has already given you more than they were willing to for this mission."

"Ah yes, a Frigate outfitted from exploration, a small team of scientist, and my personal handpicked team." Naruto scoffed. "I'm sure without us the UNSC's war against the Covenant will just fall apart."

"That team has a Spartan on in it, Lieutenant. And two of the men who just assassinate a Covenant Prophet." Halsey went back to working on her data pad as two ODST's marched into the armory snapping to salute.

"Sir, we will be your escort to the Savannah."

Naruto saluted back and nodded to the Doctor who ignored him before walking away from her and towards his waiting escort. Her mood swings were starting to get taxing. One minute she was talking then the next it was like he didn't exist.

"This way, sir."

Smirking as the two _hell jumpers_ turned on heel and marched away stiff and professional. Naruto shook his head behind them. They could pretend all they wanted but he could tell the difference between two ODST's and ONI spooks.

 _"Seems Naval intelligence doesn't trust me in their secret base."_ Naruto rolled his eyes. What was he going to do? Go on a rampage, destroy the base or maybe assassinate some section III asshole that turned him into a child soldier?

If ONI actually had intelligence they would know that it was stupid for humans to be fighting each other when their race was facing extinction. But contrary to what their name implies Section III was just too paranoid to have any intelligence.

 _"Which is understandable."_ After covering up so many morally black projects ONI was going to have its hands full if anything got out.

One Black Op's project being leaked would mean an investigation and that would most likely be the end of ONI. The UNSC could cover a lot of things up but it couldn't stop the public from lynching ONI even during the war if the sick shit they did ever came to light. No matter how _necessary_ it was.

"Sir, this way." One of the _ODST's_ said as the two soldiers stepped to the side flanking Naruto as he walked into the hangar bay.

"Officer on Deck!"

"At ease, marines." Naruto said saluting the two ODST"s and one Spartan-II waiting for him. "Have you all been briefed on our mission?"

Cal-141 stepped forward slightly in front of the ODST's who didn't seem bothered by it much to the shock of the other personnel in the bay.

"We've been debriefed, sir."

"Bodyguard a team of scientist on a Forerunner planet. Whatever that is." O'Brien said nodding with a grin.

Naruto noticed his hair had been cut down to regulation length and the newly promoted corporal seemed to stand a little taller.

"Good, the cryo-pods should be prepped for us. We should arrive before the month is out so, O'Brien, Cortez you don't to go on ice if you choose not to."

"A ship this small." O'Brien shrugged. "Won't be much to do so might as well not waste a month of my life sitting around."

Cortez nodded his agreement with said plan and Cal who already knew the Spartan protocol regarding cryo-sleep just stood still.

"Great," Naruto clapped his hands together and walked past the trio leading the way to the pelican dropship that would take them to the UNSC Savannah that had been re-fitted for their mission. "Less than a month to go, before hopefully we find something that will change the war"

He knew it wasn't a good idea to put all his eggs in one basket but humanity only had one basket left.

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(UNSC Savannah, February 28th, 2549)**

"Lieutenant, we are dropping out of slip space now."

Standing behind the Captain's chair on the bridge of the UNSC Savannah Naruto watched as a blue and black hole in space opened up in front of their starship.

He never could get used to seeing that. It looked like a storm cloud but in reverse. Instead of blue streaks of lighting inside of dark gray clouds, slip space portals looked like a mass of lighting with flashes of dark gray clouds. It was disconcerting to most. Especially after the mishap with the colony ship en route to Signus. Seven hundred dead thanks to a slip space drive malfunction made some people nervous.

"Whew!" Master Sergeant Cortez whistled as the bridge passed through the portal and the Savannah got her first look at their destination. "Looks cold."

Naruto agreed. The planet was nearly completely white except for a few spots of blue which he guessed were unfrozen seas.

"Welcome, Reclaimers to Shield Installation 0458," ANI said floating past the ODST's to hover next to Naruto. "One of the many military strongholds used by my creators."

Smiling underneath his helmet Naruto grabbed the video camera attached to his hip and turned it on pointing the lens towards the Forerunner Installation. "ANI, can you connect me to Halsey?"

"Of course, Reclaimer." ANI's eye glowed brighter and then died down. "You are connected, Reclaimer."

"Thank you, ANI," Naruto said as the fold out monitor attached to the camera blinked on and Doctor Halsey's glowering face came into view.

"Lieutenant, I hope what you have to say is important. I'm in the middle of something." Halsey said and even through video Naruto felt unnerved at the look he was getting.

"Wouldn't call if it wasn't. Are you not getting the camera feed?" He asked.

Halsey frowned and moved out of the screen for a minute but Naruto heard her slight intake of breath. "A Forerunner planet."

"I don't think it's actually a planet, Doctor. No matter how big it is. ANI says it's a military installation." Naruto explained while ANI shook her orb.

"It is an artificial planet created by my creator, Reclaimer." ANI corrected drawing incredulous stares from the two ODST's in the room.

"The Forerunners could build entire planets?" O'Brien asked shaking his head. It was a damn good thing the Covenant hadn't figured out how to reverse engineer that.

"Yes, with me and you, Reclaimers, on board the installation should open for us to enter."

"Open?" Naruto asked keeping the camera steady but turning his head to look at ANI. "What do you mean open?"

She said it was a planet. Last he checked planets didn't open and if they did he didn't think it would be a good thing.

"Yes, now that we are entering the planets gravity well the outer shell should open...ah yes there it goes," ANI said as the Savannah breached the planet's atmosphere and sure enough, the ice started to crack and pull apart.

Naruto, O'Brien, Cortez, and Cal-141 along with the crew that was on the bridge watched in horror and awe as a planet literally opened.

"Captain Jen get us out of here!" Naruto ordered as the Savannah started being pulled towards the hole in the planet. He had planned on taking his team to the surface of the planet to scout it before bringing in the civilian scientists.

The inside of the Plane was a mystery and until they knew more entering it with civilians on board wasn't a good idea.

"Belay that order, Captain. Keep the Savannah steady." Halsey ordered glaring at Naruto from the small monitor on the side of the camera. "You wanted this mission Lieutenant, you got it. Don't waste what has been given to you, carry through with the mission.

"Sir," Captain Jen asked as Halsey cut the link between her and Naruto.

"Keep going." Naruto ground out shutting the camera down and reattaching it to his hip.

"Yes, Sir."

Turning on heel Naruto exited the bridge ordering his team to follow. "Wolf, with me."

Cal-141, Cortez, O'Brien, and ANI followed suit after their commander. They were halfway down the hallway from the bridge to the lift when O'Brien asked what everyone was thinking.

"What's the plan, sir."

"We're heading for the armory, Corporal. We're going in blind and I don't want to be caught with our pants down." Naruto said as the group entered the lift the heavy duty machinery taking the weight of two fully armored Spartans with out so much as a groan.

"ANI send out the order for all UNSC personnel to get their armor on. This is a hostile planet and I don't want anyone being caught unaware.

"Yes, Reclaimer."

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(UNSC Savannah, Armory)**

"Cortez O'Brien, in the back. Cal, you're riding shotgun. I want eyes and ears dialed to eleven, no surprises people, understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Climbing into the driver seat of an M821 Troop Transport Naruto hit the ignition and the hog roared to life. barely waiting for the two ODST's to get situated in the back he gunned on the gas and the armored jeep jolted forward speeding out the open door of the Savannahs rear cargo bay.

Paris-class Freighters didn't have Vehicle bays as they were designed specifically for direct combat action and didn't carry ground troops, their equipment, or the drop ships to carry them save for a small detachment of ODSTs in SOEIV pods.

The Savannah had been refitted during the trip from Heian to Reach turning the cargo bay into a make shift Vehicle bay that held two Warthogs and acted as a makeshift armory.

 _"Here we go."_ Naruto thought as the Warthog bounced as it hit the ground and started kicking up dirt as it drove over dirt and grass.

'Holy shit, it's real dirt." Cortez's voice came over the comms.

"Of course it's real dirt."

Naruto could practically see O'Brien's eyes roll with the sarcastic answer but he didn't comment or tell them to stow it. Everyone was nervous that they were on a potentially hostile planet with no back up so he would let them have their little squabble.

"ANI, are we going to be able to make it all the way to the base on wheels?" He asked glancing down to the metallic ball situated between him in Cal.

"Yes, Reclaimer. Past the woodland is the snow lands and your automobile is capable of traversing each section. I have and the calculations two thousand one hundred and nine times. We have a...straight shot to the fortress." ANI replied using the _lingo_ the Reclaimer spoke in. Even if the name was incorrect.

 _"Then we will be able to ferry weapons from the fortress to the Savannah without the warthogs. That's good."_ Naruto pushed the gas pedal to the floor and the warthog jerked again as it sped up racing through the trees.

* * *

 **XxX**

It was a relatively short trip thanks to Captain Jen parking the Savannah as close as he dared to the Forerunner building and Naruto keeping the warthog at a steady 100kph had them leaving what ANI called the woodlands and entering the snow lands in just under one hour.

And that's where the planet got even stranger as the drop in temperature was near instantaneous. There was no middle ground between the cold snowy lands and the forest section and once Wolff team had passed that invisible line their armor took a few seconds to catch up and they caught a blast of icy air chilling them down to the bones."

"Damn," O'Brien whispered over the Comms. "ANI, how was that possible."

"How was what possible, Reclaimer?" ANI floated up and turned so her _eye_ was facing O'Brien.

"That sudden drop in temperature. Shouldn't it have gotten gradually colder the closer we got to this place." The ODST motioned with a wave of his hand at the snow covered rocks around them.

"Of course not, Reclaimer. My creators built these worlds. Their will is law."

"Well, that doesn't explain anything." Naruto thought as their Warthog climbed the small hill between them and the Fortress. "Holy shit."

Naruto heard Cortez whistle quietly over the radio and O'Brien had gone silent as well. He wasn't sure what had shocked the ODST into silence, between ANI's cryptic answer and the view they were all now enjoying of the Fortress he was going to go with the latter.

Not a mile from the position the Fortress they saw from orbit sat and while it looked insignificant from space up close it was a lot more alien.

The only thing they could see was the massive door that had intricate lines running through it and seemed to be made up of some futuristic silver metal, the same material the temples on Hilan were made out of. He couldn't see the rest of the structure as it had been frozen over and now resemble a glacier from the artics on Earth.

"How are we going to get that open?" Cortez asked from behind him as he pulled the Warthog up to the giant door. "It doesn't look frozen but we don't have a key."

"Yes, we do. ANI can you get her to open up?" Naruto asked his A.I.

"Of course, Reclaimer." ANI floated from the jeep and towards the doors, a second later there was a loud shift that seemed to echo and the door broke into three triangles. Two sliding into the left and right sides of the glacier and the third sliding up into the ceiling of the ice formation.

Killing the engine to their ride Naruto jumped out landing on the ground with a thud that could only come from one thousand pounds hitting the floor.

"Wolf-2, Wolf-4, stay with the hog. Wolf-3, you're with me." Naruto ordered pulling his assault rifle from his back.

Like they had been working together for years and not a couple of hours Wolf team followed their leader's orders seamlessly. Cal taking up a post at the front of the hog and O'Brien moving to a crouch in the back of the jeep battle rifle raised.

Cortez who was also carrying an assault rifle followed after Naruto as they entered the Forerunner building.

"ANI, can you lead us to where the weapons would be stored?" Naruto asked as the two passed the floating A.I who was waiting for them.

"Certainly, Reclaimer." ANI floated forward and Naruto and Cortez followed.

Keeping his weapon shouldered as they went down the large entrance hall behind the door Naruto debated on whether to radio the others to bring the Warthog in. The hall was easily big enough and it would be better to have all four of them together if a fight broke out. He didn't know what kind of weapons or safety measures the Forerunners had but if Covenant technology was reverse engineered from the ancient race they weren't going to be easy opponents.

On the other hand with all of them inside if the doors closed the Savannah wouldn't know what happened to them. Or if they met resistance they couldn't beat there would be no one to tell the Savannah to get the hell out of dodge so not everyone died.

"This way Reclaimers," ANI said as they reached the end of the entrance hall that abruptly ended with a giant space between them and the rest of the building.

"ANI, we can't fly," Naruto said as he and Cortez stopped at the edge of the walkway. Looking down at the gaping chasm even with his enhanced vision and the Mjolnir helmet optics he couldn't see anything but black.

"Place your hand on the console reclaimer and the light bridge will activate."

"Light bridge?" He was pretty sure the Covenant had those as well which made sense.

Walking up to the silver square console next to the edge of the chasm Naruto reached out with one touched the console which lit up a glowing blue and a bridge of the same color stretched out to the other side of the room.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he stepped out onto the bridge. He had expected it to at least flicker but the light held strong even under his weight.

"What do you think it is?" Cortez asked as they stepped off the bridge on the other side and stood before the large circular table?

Naruto wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a table but it caved inwards at the center and it was made of the same light as the bridge. "ANI what is that?"

"It is a map. Place your hand on the control sphere Reclaimer."

Looking to Cortez who shrugged Naruto shrugged himself and stepped forward. There was a lot of hand placing going on and he wasn't sure how to feel about touching ancient alien artifacts but as they say, nothing ventured nothing gained.

As soon as his hand hit the hard light sphere that was covered in strange glyphs he was jumping back as the pillar of metal pointing at the center of the holo table started spinning making a whirling noise that echoed in the empty room.

"Whoa!" Cortez jumped raising his gun as blue light exploded from the table surrounding the duo. "It's a map. That's Reach! And Sigma Octanus IV. Sir, if the Covenant found this place."

"We'd be screwed." Naruto didn't need to be told that. "Savannah actual, lead Wolf, Over."

"Wolf-lead, Savannah actual, over."

"Captain Jen, prepare a deep space message. Heavy reinforcements need at our location. This world as a map of dozens of human planets. We can't let Covenant eyes see this map."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone but I'm back now and I Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Let me know what you think so far with a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
